Liberal Conservative Party
The Liberal Conservative Party is a Center-Right party within The Republic of Amasenen Wiki. It originated in the state of Alania founded by Timour Tricoire. It's the only other party to have ever won a Presidential bid for the highest office. The Liberal Conservative Manifesto of the Radical Center: “The Liberal Conservative Party (LCP) of the Republic aims to offer a third way, an alternative Transpartisan platform as an answer to our Republic’s political woes. In doing so, the Liberal Conservative party is the foremost Catch-all political force and movement of the radical centre in our Republic, which recognises the progressive potential of elements from both traditional left and right wing philosophies. The Liberal Conservative is a free individual that espouses an idealism without illusion. To this end the Liberal Conservative party advocates for a strong network of social security for all citizens of the Republic which does not infringe on the autonomy of the entrepreneur or the likes of small businesses, and strengthens the middle classes. It is thus a cornerstone of the Liberal Conservative philosophy that a citizen must be entitled to the liberty of mind, body, and free enterprise to trade the products of his or her own labour without the interference of an overbearing state. And just as importantly to safeguard his or her own autonomy through a degree of social justice facilitated by the state that proves neither too interventionist nor too apathetic, so as to establish the ideal meritocracy in our Republic In the mind of the Liberal Conservative voter the good of the community is harmonious with the freedom of the individual. Hence, the necessary endorsement of the market economy, and an expansion of civil rights and liberties including but not limited to: -The right of all beings to autonomy over their own bodies within the bounds of the communal good -The right of any religious body to practice as they see fit within the bounds of the communal good -Liberty for consenting adults to participate in both civil and religious unions without interfering with religious freedoms -Liberty to peaceful dissent and protest as part of one’s civic duties -Liberty for free thought, belief, opinion and expression, including of the press and other forms of media communication In conjunction to such rights and liberties is the Liberal Conservative recognition of the legitimate role of the government in addressing economic and social issues including but not limited to: poverty, inadequate health care, and education to the extent that it does not interfere with the welfare of the national community and economy as a whole. As such the Liberal Conservative position is not contradictory to the aims of a more liberal and free society. Furthermore, the Liberal Conservative party will strive for sustainable development which does not interfere with its sympathies toward environmentalism and environmental action. The legalisation of cannabis for recreational purposes, unless debilitating or harmful to either the user or immediate connections will also be entertained by a Liberal Conservative government if elected. Along with the firm Liberal Conservative belief that our Republic’s system of justice’s primary aim ought to be one of reform, and rehabilitation in society, in which a system of proper incarceration and punishment only be reserved for our nation’s most heinous crimes and offenders. With this the Liberal Conservative manifesto stands as a final corrective against leftists of all stripes and the corporate and fascist right.” Category:Political Party